One More Chance
by Animegod 197
Summary: Hilary is hurt by Tyson again and this time, she resolves to stay out of his life forever. All Tyson asks is for one last chance to make things right.


Animegod197 again. This is my fourth Beyblade story and my fourth Tyson/Hilary story. I was thinking about the phrase "one more chance" and that's what inspired this story. It's the typical "Tyson and Hilary fight and make up" story, but I hope you like it anyway. Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Beyblade franchise.

* * *

Hilary lay on her bed, wanting nothing more than for the day to be over. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. How she didn't cry herself to sleep was a mystery even to her. The reason for her tears was yet another fight between herself and her secret crush Tyson.

The fight itself wasn't news, and Hilary had gotten so used to them, she hardly batted an eye anymore when he insulted her. This time however, he said something that really shook her. It wasn't "I hate you". While that would've hurt, it meant that Tyson at least felt _something_ for her, even if was negative and she could handle that. No, what he said was, "You're worthless". That crushed her, because it meant that he felt nothing for her, that to him, she was nothing.

While Hilary knew that she was loved and that she had value, when Tyson said that, it hurt. The person that she loved thought that she was worth nothing. It was like her mother saying that she never wanted her to be born.

Hilary had decided that she would simply leave the team and not have anything to do with Tyson outside of school. If he came to apologize (and she was 80% sure that he would), she would simply rebuff him and tell him to stay out of her life. She couldn't handle another heartache like this again.

There was a knock at her door and she was simply too tired to care who it was.

"Come in," Hilary called.

Ms. Tatibana walked in and looked at her daughter sympathetically.

"Hilary, Tyson is at the door. Do you want to see him?"  
Hilary thought about it. She could send him away without having to torture herself by seeing him face to face and he would get the message that she didn't want to deal with him. However, Tyson was stubborn and would keep coming back until she did talk to him.

"I might as well get it over with now. Tell him he can come in," Hilary said.

"Alright."

* * *

Tyson looked at Hilary, trying to read her expression. He could see that she had been crying, which only worried him. Her facial expression betrayed no emotion, but he knew she was upset with him.

"Hilary-" he started.

Hilary held her hand up to silence him. "Save it, Tyson." She put her hand down and continued. "Whatever you have to say, I don't want to hear it. I'm done. You can go back to the others and I will never show my face around your dojo again."

"So, you're quitting the team?" Tyson asked in disbelief.

"Yes. You obviously don't want me there. In fact, as far as I'm concerned, you can consider me gone from your life entirely. Outside of class, I don't exist to you and vice versa."

"Look Hil, I'm sor-"

"Don't finish that sentence because I know you're lying." Hilary said, her tone now angry.

"But I am sorry!"

"No you're not. If you were really sorry, you wouldn't keep doing this. Every time you say you're sorry, we get into another fight and the cycle repeats itself. I'm through Tyson."

"Come on, you know I wasn't being serious," Tyson said.

"Whether you meant it or not, you still said it. You said that I was worthless! You said my life meant nothing! You have no idea how much that hurt Tyson!" Hilary was on her feet and there were tears in her eyes again.

"I know and I'm the biggest jackass in the world for saying it! I'm sorry and I promise I'll never say anything like that to you again."

"Tyson, I can't believe that. You've made promises like that before and you broke them. What makes this one any different?"

"Because I finally realize what I'd be giving up if you walked out of my life. I don't wanna lose you."

"You should've thought of that before, after all the other times I forgave you. You can't expect me to stick around if all we do is fight and I can't let you hurt me like this again."

"Please…just give me one more chance." Tyson was holding back tears and looked truly remorseful.

Looking at his face, Hilary briefly considered forgiving him. He seemed to really want to make things right. The thought soon vanished however and she shook her head in refusal.

"I'm sorry Tyson, but I can't. If I let you in again and you break your promise, my heart will be broken beyond repair and I'll never be able to look you in the eyes again. Now please go."

Tyson looked devastated at her words. He lowered his head and turned around. He then opened the door and walked out without a word. Tyson trudged out of the Tatibana residence and once he was outside, he sat down and finally let his tears fall.

She wanted nothing more to do with him. He had finally pushed her too far.

_I'm such an idiot. She hates me._

Once he calmed down, Tyson went back to the dojo and immediately went to bed.

_I know you can't hear me Hilary, but I really am sorry and I love you…_

He went into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Over the next few days, Hilary didn't speak to Tyson unless she had to. She never came over to the dojo and forbid him from going to her house. Tyson seemed to become more and more depressed and it was affecting his beyblading. His teammates noticed and Hiro decided to intervene.

Hiro stopped his training session and went up to his brother's room. Tyson was lying on his bed. Hiro glared. "Tyson, stop moping already! If you want Hilary back, go get her."

"You don't get it Hiro! I'm dead to her now! She hates me!" Tyson shouted.

"Do you love her Tyson?"

"Of course I do, but that doesn't matter now."

"Yes it does. If you love her, you're not going to give up on her that easily. Did she ever say she hated you?"

"No, but she might as well have. She told me that as far as she was concerned, I didn't exist to her and that she was out of my life for good."

"Well, you can't really blame her after what you said. She's hurt and angry, but I don't think she hates you. If she did, she would've gotten away from you."

"But she'll never forgive me…"

"Trust me Tyson, she will. You need to tell her how you feel and show her while you're at it."

"She won't talk to me."

"Then talk to her. Find Hilary and make her listen."

Tyson thought about Hiro's advice. Lying here thinking about his current situation was killing him inside and if there was a chance that Hilary would forgive him, he had to take it. "I guess I could try one more time."

* * *

The next day, after school, Tyson caught up to Hilary just as she was walking off school grounds.

"Hilary, you and I have to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," she said with no emotion.

"Oh yes there is. Come with me to the park. I have something really important to tell you."

Hilary sighed. "Alright Tyson, but you'd better have something worthwhile to say."

When they got to the park, Tyson found a bench and the two sat down.

"Well Tyson, what do you have to say?" Hilary asked.

"Hilary…do you hate me?" he asked.

The question caught Hilary off guard. Did she hate him? No. If she did, she wouldn't have agreed to talk to him.

"Tyson, you may be an infuriating and insensitive ass, but I don't hate you even though I should."

This encouraged him and he continued.

"Hilary, I know you probably don't want to hear this, but I really miss you. I miss our friendship. I want you to come back."

"Tyson, I told you, I can't come back. I can't risk being hurt by you again."

"But I would never hurt you on purpose," he argued.

"You seem to do it very often if it's not on purpose," she shot back.

"That's just my stupid pride talking. I never mean any of the things I say to you."

"I might have believed that once, but you never do anything to make me think otherwise."

"I know, but I'm more than willing to change if you just give me a chance."

Hilary's expression suddenly turned angry. "Tyson, I've given you one chance after the next and every time, you go and blow it! You don't deserve anymore especially after your latest outburst!"

"Hilary, please, I know I don't deserve another chance, but I…I need you…" he said softly.

This confession only served to further anger her. "Oh so now, you suddenly need me when for the past two years, you've gone out of the way to tell me how useless I am? How stupid do you think I am Tyson?"

Hilary got up and began to walk away.

"Hilary, wait! I'm meant every word I said and you know I don't think you're stupid."

She turned back to Tyson, glaring. "Why should I believe you? You say you mean it now, but as soon as we get into an argument, this is going to happen again!"

Tyson got up and took a couple of steps toward her. "We're friends aren't we? Don't you trust me?" he asked.

"No Tyson, I can't trust you anymore. What you said to me was too painful and if you said it once, what's to stop you from saying it again? What's more, if you really felt that way about me, what's to stop you from hurting me with more than just your words?"

Tyson's eyes widened in shock. Did Hilary really think that he would physically harm her?

"Hilary, I would never lay a hand on you!"

"Maybe not, but if I don't feel I can trust you anymore, then our friendship can't continue. I'm sorry Tyson."

Tyson put his head down so she wouldn't see his tears.

"Is this really what you want?" he whispered.

Hilary had to use all her self-control to keep herself from crying. "No it isn't. I want to trust you, but you've broken that trust too many times and I'm afraid to let you in again."

Tyson looked up at her, not bothering to hide the fact that he was crying anymore. "Can't we try one more time? I'll do whatever it takes to earn your trust again."

Hilary blinked back tears of her own. "I wish I could believe that…" she whispered

"Why can't you?" Tyson asked desperately.

"Give me a reason to. Give me one good reason to trust your word," Hilary said.

"Because I…I-" Tyson couldn't seem to form the words. What if she still didn't believe him?

Hilary took his silence as an inability to give a reason and with one last sad glance at Tyson, she turned around and began to walk away.

Seeing her retreating form, Tyson no longer cared if she believed him or not. He had to make his feelings known before it was too late.

"Hilary, I love you!" he shouted.

The brunette stopped in her tracks. Did she hear him right? She turned to him and asked just above a whisper, "What did you say?"

"I said I love you," Tyson repeated. He wiped his eyes to keep anymore tears from falling.

Hilary didn't say anything for several moments, staring at Tyson. Finally, her mouth seemed to regain function and she said two simple words. "Show me."

Tyson smiled. "Gladly," he responded.

Tyson walked up to Hilary and cupped her chin. He closed the small distance between their lips, putting all the passion, longing and love he felt for her into the kiss. Hilary immediately kissed back, knowing that his feelings were true. They only pulled away after the need to breathe forced them to.

"Will you come back?" Tyson asked.

Hilary nodded and Tyson beamed. He leaned in to kiss her again but Hilary held up a finger to stop him.

"One more chance," she said firmly.

"I know. I won't waste this one. I want to be the one to make you smile, to make you happy."

Hilary smiled at him. "You've just made me the happiest I've been in quite some time."

"I'm glad to hear it." Tyson said before capturing Hilary's lips again.


End file.
